Missing You
by Arnold Summers
Summary: Terry might not be able to spend much time with Dana, but Batman can...
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: I'm kind of in a superhero mood. This is my first BB story. I really loved this show before it was canceled. Please read and review. Thanks. Don't own anything but the story.

Missing You

He groaned in pain as the opposing fist crashed into his jaw.

"McGinnis!" The old man's gravely voice rang into his ear.

"Kind of busy, right now." He shot back as he held his arms over his head to block more punches from the Jokerz.

"You're not focusing, tonight. Finish these clowns off."

"Easy for you to say." The com-link went dead.

"You're going to get it now, Bat-fake." He turned and ducked to avoid a large crowbar being swung by a Jokerz. He ducked and hit the man with a flurry of punches aimed carefully at his ribs, bringing him to his knees. He spun to his left and delivered a swift side kick to the gut of a female Jokerz. Finally, he finished the last one off with a quick elbow to the jaw.

"Took you long enough." The old man's voice had a small hint of sarcasm.

"I appreciate all your support." He was hunched over, hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Why don't you call it a night? Come back to the cave."

"You're too generous." The com-link went dead again. He sighed and flew off.

"So what's the problem, McGinnis?" The old man asked as Terry changed out of the suit.

"You're interested in my problems?"

"Only when it affects your work."

"Just the usual stuff. Grades not as good as I'd like. Not getting enough sleep. Mom's worrying. Dana."

"Let me guess, it's Dana that's bothering you the most?" Terry sighed.

"We had a date tonight. It was going great until, well, your call." The old man held a hand up.

"I've been with my fair share of women. I know how it works."

"Yeah, look at you now."

"I'll just pretend you didn't say that." Terry laughed and put on his coat.

"Well, I better get what little sleep I have left." He turned around and started walking up the long flight of stairs.

"Do you want some advice?" He turned around.

"Sure, I guess it can't get any worse than it is." The old man stared thoughtfully at the ground before speaking.

"You can still be with her." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure I'm getting what you're saying." Wayne sighed.

"I'm just saying that maybe Batman could pay a visit to her at night. And only after he finishes his rounds."

"Do women like the suit?" The old man smiled slyly.

"Worked for me a few times." Terry grinned.

"Didn't you give me a lecture on how I wasn't supposed to use the suit for recreational purposes?"

"I'm just offering you another chance to see Dana. It's your choice." The old man sat down and focused on the computer screen. Terry rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I guess it's better than nothing. I'll see you later, Wayne."

"Terry! Terry, it's time to get up. You're going to be late for school!" His mother called from downstairs. His alarm clock went off at the same time. He groaned and slammed the snooze button. 4 hours of sleep per night was not going to cut it.

He stumbled into the bathroom, threw some cold water on his face and brushed his teeth. He changed into a new black t-shirt and pants, grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs.

His little brother and his mother were eating breakfast at the table. He opened the refrigerator and poured himself some orange juice and grabbed two pieces of toast.

"You came in pretty late last night." His mother said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, that's just part of the job description." He replied between gulps of juice.

"Terry, you need to get more sleep. You need to take better care of yourself."

"I'm trying." Matt looked up from his comics.

"Daaaaana called last night." He said in a fake cutesy voice. Terry shot him a hard glance.

"She did? What about?"

"She said to tell you that she wasn't going to speak to you today. And that you were the worst boyfriend. And that…" Terry held his hand out.

"Ok, can it squirt. I get the drift." Matt snickered. Mrs. McGinnis looked at the clock.

"You boys better get going." She ruffled Matt's hair and gave Terry a quick hug.

"All right, squirt, let's get going." He grabbed his brother and they raced out of their apartment.

"And that's the whole point of Hemingway. Grace under pressure. Ordinary men and women who manage to perform their duties in the face of extraordinary odds amidst the chaos and violence that surrounds them. The Hemingway heroes have an unspoken understanding of what needs to be done." Mr. Adams paused and scanned the class. "What do you think about that Mr. McGinnis?" Terry had propped his head on hand and dozed off during the lecture.

"Mr. McGinnis?" He walked over to his desk and tapped it with his two fingers. Terry shook himself awake at the sound.

"Hmm, you were saying Mr. Adams?" He shook his head disapprovingly, Terry.

"Mr. McGinnis, did you even do last night's reading?" Terry scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous smile.

"Well, um, I was really busy with my job last night and…" Mr. Adams cut him off.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Mr. McGinnis. Perhaps I should assign you an extra paper in addition to the one coming up for _A Farwell to Arms_?"

"But, Mr. Adams…"

"I don't want to hear anymore excuses. You have obviously shown the class that you have no understanding of heroism whatsoever."

The bell rang to signal the end of the class.

"All right, class. Remember, papers due Thursday." The students filed out of class quickly. Terry followed suit until someone touched him on his arm.

"Rough night, eh?" Max gave him an understanding smile.

"You might say that." They walked slowly out of the hallway.

"You're kind of caught between a rock and a hard place, aren't you?" Terry smirked.

"Dana and Mr. Wayne? You're right about that; I had to cut my date short last night because of him, and when I arrived at the cave, he chewed me out about being late." She patted his arm sympathetically.

"Hey, that's Dana over there, by Chelsea's locker. You should go talk to her."

"Wish me luck." He walked over towards the two girls.

"Hey." He said quietly. Dana looked at him and promptly turned her head up and stormed off. Chelsea held up her hands and stepped aside.

"Dana, wait!" He walked quickly to catch up to her. She continued walking and he grabbed her hand.

"Let me explain." She wrenched her hand away from his grip.

"There's nothing to explain, McGinnis. I've just had it with your excuses about work. I'm tired of always being so far down on your list of priorities." Terry sighed.

"I know, but Mr. Wayne always keeps a tight leash and…"

"I don't care about what Mr. Wayne does! Is it too much for us to spend some time together?"

"I know how you feel but my work is ..."

"You do not know how I feel, Terry. You do not know what it's like to be treated like something disposable."

"Let me make it up to you." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Terry, but I can't do this anymore."

"Dana." She turned to leave, but he pulled her towards him and kissed her gently on the lips. She gave in slightly before quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Terry." She replied quietly and walked away. He sighed heavily and stared blankly after her.

"You're early." Wayne turned around from the computer screen.

"Yeah, well I figured I might get started early so I could get some more sleep."

"Sleep is overrated."

"Maybe for you." Terry replied as he pulled on his mask. He took a deep breath.

"I'm going out."

"Stay focused."

"Yeah, I will." He walked up the stairs.

"McGinnis." He turned towards the old man who was now wearing a small smile.

"Good luck."

Dana stared at her laptop screen in frustration. Writing the ending always the hardest part of an essay. She massaged her temples and sighed. There didn't seem to be any reason to write about heroes especially in crime infested Gotham.

"I need a break." She pushed her chair away from the desk and got up to stretch.

The phone rang, and she grabbed it after three rings.

"Hello? Oh, hey Chels. Yeah, I'm still all right. I told him that it was over between us. No, it wasn't very harsh; I think it might have been a long time coming. I've put up with too much from Terry. Besides, now you can help me find someone else. Yeah. No I'm not finished with the essay; I can't seem to find a good ending. Adams is so stupid; him and his imaginary heroes."

At that moment, she heard a soft knocking outside her window. She glanced quickly and saw a black silhouette with noticeable pointy ears crouched outside her window. She caught her breath in her throat.

"I'll call you back." She hung up the phone and looked again towards the window, but the shadow was gone. She walked cautiously towards the window and silently opened the French doors leading towards the balcony. He was standing quietly; arms folded together, silently gazing at the Gotham night sky.

"Batman?" She asked nervously taking small steps onto the balcony. He gave her a brief glance and then returned to the city view.

She was always beautiful to him. Seeing her with her shoulder-length black hair and her slim figure clad in a blue nightgown made him wonder for a moment why he didn't spend more time with her.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out saving people?"

"Just taking a break. The air's nice tonight." She walked over and stood beside him.

"Don't you notice it? You're out there all the time."

"Kind of hard to when you're being attacked from every direction." She laughed quietly

"I guess my English essay doesn't quite compare to that." A comfortable silence fell between them.

"So what's the essay on?" She rolled her eyes.

"Hemingway's heroes and how they perform with grace under pressure. My teacher is so obsessed with heroes. That's all he talks about." He smiled grimly.

"You should write that heroes are overrated. That they suffer from the same problems everyone else does. They save the lives of complete strangers while at the same time neglecting the ones close to them."

"I guess you would know." He stared at her intently before looking back down at the city. Silence fell between them. She decided to lighten up the mood.

"You know, I always thought you would be taller." She said with a small smile. He smiled back.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"No one really knows anything about you. I mean, you're Batman. Always surrounded by mystery."

"Do you find that attractive, the mystery?" He walked towards her until they were only inches apart. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I'd have to see what was under the mask before I can make that decision." He stared deeply into her eyes, full of longing and sadness. He raised his right hand and gently brushed back a strand of black hair that had strayed onto her face.

"If you'll be here tomorrow night, I'll be here." She nodded quietly. He flew off, leaving a rather shaken Dana Tan. She touched the side of her face where he had pushed back her hair.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

Several buildings away, a tall figure standing on the roof dressed in a dark cloak put down his binoculars.

"Excellent. Two birds with one stone."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews; for a while, I thought nobody would read my story. I'm glad that people still remember what a great series BB was; it was canceled well before it had a chance to really develop. Alas, all we have left are fan stories. Don't own anything but the story.

The black hover-car slowly pulled into a reserved parking slot in the back lot of the Wayne-Powers building. He struggled a little getting out of the car, having to use his cane as a crutch.

He was still an imposing figure even at the age of seventy-four. The only things that gave away his age were the cane, his white hair, and the wrinkles on his face. Years of training had left him in excellent shape.

He walked slowly through the automatic doors and stared passively into the retinal scanner. After a quick good morning to the security guards on duty, he continued into the elevator and pushed the button for the sixtieth floor. The elevator whirled rapidly upwards.

The new secretary was an attractive red-head, probably a few years removed from high school. She was talking on the phone while typing at the same time. He decided that he would be patient.

"Ok, so Mr. Powers will see you at two o'clock tomorrow. Ok, thanks." She hung up the phone and returned to her typing. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if I could speak to Mr. Powers." She gave him a quick glance before returning to the contents of her screen.

"Mr. Powers is currently in a meeting right now. If you want I could set an appointment for today or tomorrow?"

"I'm aware that he's in a meeting; that's why I'm here."

"I'm sorry sir, but…"

"Where is the meeting?" He replied curtly. She started to get a bit flustered.

"I don't see what this has to do with you, sir. If you want an appointment with Mr. Powers, I'll pencil you in." He gave her a small smile.

"That's all right. I think I can fine my way around." He walked slowly past her desk. She got up and started walking after him.

"Wait a minute; you can't just go around barging into this office. Who do you think you are?" He turned around with a stern expression.

"I'm Bruce Wayne." Her mouth became slightly agape. He turned around and continued walking until he stopped in front of a large office. He knocked softly.

"Well gentlemen, would you like some coffee?"

"Coffee will be fine, thank you." He pushed the intercom button on his phone.

"Hillary, can you bring three coffees into my office, please?"

"Mr. Powers, there's something you might want to know…"

"Is this about my appointment tomorrow? That can wait."

"Mr. Powers…"

"Hillary, please just bring the coffee. Thank you." He hung up the phone abruptly and gave his two guests a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry about that. Now where were we?" He was interrupted by several knocks outside his door.

"Oh good, our coffee's here." He walked quickly to the door.

"Thank you, Hil, Bruce?" He took two steps backwards in shock. The old man gave him a small smile.

"David." He replied nodding his head and taking several steps into the doorway. The younger man wiped his brow nervously.

"What, what are you doing here?"

"Just decided that I'd stretch my legs a bit." David laughed nervously before continuing.

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Mr. Bruce Wayne, the Chairman Emeritus of Wayne-Powers. Bruce, this is Paul Ogobi, the head of the largest ship-building firm in Kenya." The two men shook hands, and Wayne took this moment as a moment to size up the other man. He was fairly tall and slim with a dark brown complexion and graying hair.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ogobi."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Wayne. I have heard much about you."

"Are you the Paul Ogobi who ran in the 1,600 meters in the Olympics that time ago?" The man laughed quietly.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne, that was in a different life. I'm flattered that you would remember such a thing." He pointed at David, chuckling. "These kids these days don't remember what the Olympics were like back when it meant something." Bruce chuckled.

"Yeah, kids these days." Ogobi pointed to the second man standing beside him.

"This is my assistant, Daniel Kibaki." The man stood up and shook hands with Wayne. He was very tall, much taller than Ogobi, with a light brown complexion and short hair. He also looked somewhat uncomfortable in a suit, and out of place in a corporate boardroom.

"Well if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I'll just go and fetch that coffee." David excused himself from the room.

David Powers was cut from the same mold as his father and older brother before him. He could not have been happier at the demise of Paxton which meant that under the succession clause, he became the new CEO. Under his leadership, Wayne-Powers had actually boasted a fourth-quarter profit, much better than what that "foolish old man sitting in his office" could have done. That's what he liked to believe.

He stormed over to his secretary's desk.

"Hillary, why didn't you tell me that Bruce Wayne was coming?"

"I tried to sir but you interrupted me. And besides, I didn't even know that that was him." Powers brushed her off.

"Oh, never mind that. Where's the coffee?" She pointed to three large cups sitting in a tray. He grabbed the tray and hurried back towards his office, muttering incoherently.

"Dana?" The black-haired girl turned around and smiled at Max.

"Oh, hey, Max." She yawned and smiled.

"You look tired? Stay up all night with that essay?"

"Well, yeah a little. I, I met someone and we talked for a while."

"Oh, who was this 'someone' if you don't mind me asking?" Dana looked away.

"It's a new guy that I met." Max raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Let me get this straight. You just dumped Terry and now you've hooked up with somebody else on the rebound?" Dana held out her hand.

"It's not like that; I mean I don't really know him that well. We just talked. It was kind of nice to have someone who listens." Max smiled.

"So who is this great guy?"

"Well you wouldn't believe me, but it's…"

"Hello, ladies." Terry called out as he walked behind them.

"Oh, hey Terry."

"Terry." Dana replied curtly. He smiled.

"Hey, you're talking to me today. I guess I made some progress."

"Don't hold your breath, McGinnis." She smirked. "I just happen to be in a better mood today."

"Oh?"

"Yes. In fact, I met someone last night."

"I didn't know you were that desperate." Terry smiled. She shot him a look.

"Don't push your luck, Terry." She looked over at Max. "I've got to get to Chem. Lab. I'll tell you all about him later." She walked off quickly towards the end of the hall.

"Nice going, Terry." Max gave him a playful elbow.

"Hey, what did I do?"

"She was about to tell me who that guy was."

"Why do women love gossip?"

"Don't you want to know who you've been replaced with?" He chuckled.

"You don't have to ask Dana to find out who she was with last night." Max looked confused.

"What are you saying?"

"It was me." He said quietly staring straight ahead.

"Wait a minute. You were with her? How can that be?"

"I didn't say that I was the one she met with." Her eyes lit up with a sudden understanding.

"You didn't, McGinnis? Tell me you didn't do what I think you did." He smiled.

"Actually it wasn't my idea. Old man Wayne should get the credit." She sighed.

"You do realize that this whole thing could backfire?"

"I know. I'm willing to take the chance. Besides, she deserves it after all I've put her through."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too."

"So how was your day?" Terry asked as he changed into the suit.

"I had the pleasure of sitting in on a meeting with David Powers and a new business associate."

"How fun." The old man continued working on the computer.

"There's something about these new people that I don't like."

"Maybe, the fact that Powers associates with them is proof enough."

"Take a look at this." Wayne pointed to a picture on the screen. "This is Paul Ogobi, CEO of Ogobi Shipping, one of the largest ship building firms in Kenya." He then opened a new window. "And this is an Interpol report listing allegations against Ogobi Shipping for everything from gun-running to drug smuggling. All unproven at the moment."

"So this guy will ship anything for a price?"

"Looks like it." Terry scratched his head.

"What does he want in Gotham?"

"That's your job to find out. His ship is docked in the harbor; it's clearly labeled, and it's flying the Kenyan flag." Terry pulled his mask over his face.

"I'm on it."

She sighed as she painstakingly checked over each calculation. She hated chemistry.

She checked the clock on her desk. Midnight. One more hour until he came.

Why was she so nervous? It wasn't a date, and with Batman, it never could be a date. Just another dead-end relationship. Terry and now Batman; two by-products of a fascination with emotionally distant men.

12:01 A.M. 59 more minutes.

"Wayne."

"Go ahead." Terry crouched behind some large crates on the deck of the freighter.

"I'm on the ship. Ogobi has this place full of guards."

"You need to be a ghost. No bodies."

"You're taking away all my fun." The com-link went dead. He scanned the area and noticed a small trap-door on the other side of the deck. He turned on his invisibility and snuck carefully towards the door. The guards seemed to be distracted and didn't notice any sounds.

"This is too easy." He froze when he saw a guard walk towards him.

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" The other man looked at his watch.

"One more hour."

"For what Ogobi pays us, this is not worth it."

"It is one more hour. Hang in there." The two of them continued walking off in the opposite direction. Terry waited until they were out of ear-shot before slowly opening the hatch. Luckily, the springs weren't rusty.

"All right, let's see what you have." He swung his legs over the edge and landed silently. He turned on the night vision goggles and scanned the area. There was nothing except more large crates labeled 'bananas'. He pried open a wooden board and peeked inside the crate. There was nothing. He got the same result with the other crates.

"Wayne, something's wrong here."

"What is it?"

"The only things here are empty crates. No guns. No drugs. Nothing."

"Look harder, McGinnis."

"I'm telling you, there's nothing here."

"Then why would there be so many guards?"

"I dunno maybe just for general security." He paused before continuing.

"Look, we may just have to wait and see what Ogobi's up to." The old man was silent.

"All right. You can come in when you're ready." The com-link went dead again. Terry looked at his watch, and sighed.

"I've got fifteen minutes."

She stared expectantly out her window and back at her clock.

12:55 A.M. Five more minutes before he was supposed to arrive.

Then again, she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show. She was used to dates cut short and being stood up.

She stood up and opened the French doors leading to the balcony. She padded over and shivered a little in the cold night air. She pulled her white dressing gown closer to her body.

"Little cold tonight." She spun around towards the direction of the voice but found nobody.

"Where are you?" She jumped back when he turned off his invisibility.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's, that's pretty cool. You can turn invisible." He chuckled.

"Yeah, that's one of the perks." She looked at her watch.

"You're early."

"You seem surprised."

"My last boyfriend was pretty bad at keeping dates."

"Oh?" She shook her head while remembering.

"He would always call and cancel at the last minute, or he'd have to leave right in the middle. Sometimes he just didn't even show up when he said he would." He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Maybe he had a good reason."

"The only reason he had was his job." She sighed.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't be burdening you with all my problems. I'm sure you've got enough problems without me."

"That's all right. I don't mind listening." They stood quietly for a while.

"What about you? Any significant others?"

"Not at the moment."

"Really? I thought there would be girls lining up to go out with the Batman." He chuckled.

"It's the whole time issue." He stared at the city. "I did have a girlfriend once."

"What happened?"

"We broke up; more accurately, she broke up with me. Too many missed dates on my part."

"I take it she didn't know your job."

"No." He turned towards her and stared at her intently. "She still doesn't." She was taken aback by the intensity of his gaze. He looked at his watch.

"I better go. Same time tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. Thanks for coming."

"My pleasure." She watched as he flew off into the night.

"That stare; it was as if he was trying to tell me something." She sighed.

"Who are you?"


End file.
